


Dave's Issue

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, dude this is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: Dave has an issue. He's secret has been discovered.Repost from FFnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess since I am reposting some of my old work here on Ao3, might as well reopen this can of worms, huh? I'm not really a member of this fandom anymore. I still enjoy Homestuck and like seeing fanart and cosplay for it, but I don't actively participate in or keep up with it anymore.
> 
> Anyways, I posted this as TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames on FFnet back in 2011 when I was obsessed with this fandom, so here you have it. I am probably going to post my other Dave/John stories on here as well, but I probably won't ever write any new content for this fandom. Sorry, guys!

Dave Strider sat down at his computer and opened pesterchum. He felt a bit bad that he hadn't been online for a few days, but that was to be expected after the awkward conversation he had with Jade the last time he was online. Jade had somehow figured out that Dave was gay and proceeded to asking him about it, which resulted in him going off and accidentally confessing he was in love with John. All the girl said was that she already knew that and told Dave to just tell the boy how he feels. After a long, stressful argument, Dave finally agreed, but said he had to log off and hasn't been online since.

 

Of course, as soon as he logs on, Jade immediately starts pestering him.

 

\- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:38 -

 

GG: so? did you tell him?

 

TG: no

 

GG: and why not?

 

TG: do you have any idea how fucking difficult it is to tell your best friend who is a homophobe that you have a gay crush on him

 

GG: no because i don't have a homophobic best friend whom i have a gay crush on, and as far as i know, you don't have a homophobic friend, either.

 

TG: have you not heard what john goes around saying?

 

GG: yes. he goes around saying he's not a homosexual. he's said nothing about being a homophobe, though.

 

TG: exactly hes not a homosexual what would be the point in telling him i love him if hes not a homosexual

 

GG: just because he's not a homosexual doesn't mean he's straight. (:

 

TG: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 

GG: just go tell him! he's online now!

 

TG: why are you so dead set on getting me to tell him

 

GG: be right back... <3

 

\- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:42 -

 

Dave hardly had time to register that Jade had stopped pestering him before a message popped up from John.

 

\- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:42 -

 

EB: hey, jade told me you needed to talk to me. is eveything okay? you haven't been online for a few days.

 

TG: thank you captian obvious everythings fine though

 

TG: shes just being dead set on making me do something that i really dont think is a good idea

 

EB: and that would be?

 

TG: dont worry about it egbert its nothing

 

EB: well, alright, but what did you need to talk to me about?

 

TG: nothing

 

TG: as i said jades just dead set on making me do something that i dont think is a very good idea

 

EB: she told me it was urgent. are you sure its nothing? jade normally knows what she's talking about.

 

TG: youre not going to stop til i tell you are you

 

EB: no

 

TG: why do you care so much

 

EB: because jade told me you had something very important to tell me and said that it’s crucial to make absolute sure that you told me because if you didn't it would alter the timeline.

 

TG: thats a load of bullshit egbert i know it wont effect the timeline if i told you or not

 

EB: so you do have something to tell me?

 

TG: ...you made the whole altering timeline thing up didnt you

 

EB: yes, but now i know you have something to tell me, so spit it out.

 

TG: no

 

EB: why not?

 

TG: because i cant

 

EB: how come?

 

TG: stop asking so many damned questions

 

EB: only if you tell me!

 

TG: fine

 

TG: i have a fucking crush on you

 

TG: happy now

 

EB: very!

 

TG: wait what

 

EB: i'm very happy that you told me.

 

TG: why youre not a homosexual

 

EB: i'm not straight either.

 

TG: what the hell are you talking about

 

EB: i'm bisexual.

 

TG: since when

 

EB: uh, since you sent that picture of yourself wearing the shades i bought you.

 

TG: why the hell didnt you tell me sooner

 

EB: because i was waiting to see if you liked me back. that's why i had jade figure out if you were gay and if you liked me.

 

TG: wait

 

TG: you were the one who got jade to ask me about it

 

EB: yes, she didn't know you were actually gay until you flipped out and told her you liked me.

 

TG: she told you after i logged off didnt she

 

EB: yeah, pretty much. she told me it would be a good idea to wait until you confessed to me, since you intended to anyways.

 

TG: john

 

TG: when did you become so smart

 

EB: you know, i'm still asking myself that very question.

 

EB: so what does this mean for us?

 

TG: it means that youre one smart bastard and i am an idiot that fell prey to yours and jades plan

 

EB: that's not quite what i meant dave.

 

EB: i meant what does this make us.

 

EB: are we together or are we going to pretend this never happened?

 

TG: here

 

TG: let me do this properly

 

TG: john would you like to be my boyfriend

 

EB: of course i do!

 

TG: that settles it

 

TG: were together

 

EB: yay!

 

EB: hey look! jade's back online.

 

TG: i dont care about her at the moment

 

TG: can i tell you something john?

 

EB: of course.

 

TG: i love you

 

EB: aw! i love you too, dave!

 

EB: sadly, i have to go now. i'll talk to you later, right?

 

TG: do you even have to ask i mean it should be obvious

 

EB: i guess you're right. love you dave!

 

TG: love you too you aderpable derp you

 

EB: :P

 

\- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:17 -

 

The blonde boy smiled as he sat back in his computer chair. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Just an hour ago, he was nervous about logging onto pesterchum because of awkward situations, and now he doesn't want to log off so he doesn't miss when his boyfriend logs back on. This has to be the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this makes me remember that writing pesterlogs was my favorite way to write for this fandom. I don't know why, it just was. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and if any of you read this and remember me from FFnet, then hello, I am sorry I left you guys hanging with the promise of more Dave/John content, but I didn't foresee myself losing interest in the fandom. I hope you understand. Thanks for reading!


End file.
